


The Only Thing That Separates Us From the Animals...

by Droewyn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Collars, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Victor's Olympic Jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droewyn/pseuds/Droewyn
Summary: ... is our ability to accessorize.For the Pineapple Cult.  You know who you are.  And what you've done.





	The Only Thing That Separates Us From the Animals...

Yuuri had long since stopped trying to rein in Victor’s extravagance, particularly when his husband was spending his own money on himself.  Whatever it was, Victor could afford it.  _They_ could afford it.  And if silk-and-platinum shoelaces made Victor happy, then as far as Yuuri was concerned, silk-and-platinum shoelaces were what Victor needed.  It didn’t matter that Yuuri himself never quite understood that need to buy, to own, to show off.

Since finding what he liked to call his ‘L-words’, Victor had embarked upon a journey of self-discovery, hopping from new hobby to newer hobby with the same drive and enthusiasm that was once again evident in his skating.  And _enthusiasm_ almost always translated into _lavish spending_.  A two-month knitting binge left them with a tasteful merino afghan, several scarves, and a sheep farm with a five-figure hair care allotment.  Geocaching required not only the latest in high-end GPS receivers, but matching North Face wardrobes for all possible climates.  Gaming?  Yuuri absolutely wasn’t complaining about the custom-built systems that Victor deemed “necessary” to run The Sims.

The collars, though?  Those truly baffled him.

Yuuri liked kinkplay as much as the next person.  If pressed – and very, _very_ drunk – he might even admit in his out-loud voice that he liked it a little bit more than the next person.  Maybe _a lot more_ , when the scene involved Victor peering up at him through those obscenely long eyelashes and pleading for Yuuri's touch.  But did they really need a rainbow’s worth of designer “large pet” accessories that were collectively valued at more than Yutopia’s yearly jinbei _and_ towel budgets?  It wasn’t as though there was anyone to impress other than Yuuri, who would have been perfectly fine with something reasonable from any online adult retailer that knew about discreet packaging.  Even a plain old nylon dog collar from the pet store at a hundredth of the cost would be —

“Yuuuuuuri~”

Oh _._

Victor _knew_ what that Olympic jacket did to Yuuri.  In particular, he knew what _nothing but_ _that Olympic jacket_ did to Yuuri… just the jacket, a languid pose in the doorway to their bedroom, and…

 _Oh_.

It was scarlet patent leather, just a few shades darker than Team Russia’s logo, and studded with white enamel hearts.  It wrapped around Victor’s throat like a brand, the matching leash trailing suggestively from the front ring, down his bare chest, drawing the eye inevitably toward…

Yuuri’s legs gave out from under him, and he dropped to his knees.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one in that position?”  A smirk played across Victor’s lips, his eyes glittering with amusement.

It was a clear challenge, and it snapped Yuuri out of his awe.  “Are you suggesting to me how I should be playing with my toys, _moy serebryanyy_?” The words were mild, but Yuuri’s tone had a dangerous edge to it.  He had the satisfaction of seeing Victor’s eyes widen slightly and hearing the quick intake of breath through teeth.  “Because _I_ think that you should come here and show me that there are better things you could be doing with that mouth.” 

“Oh? Like what?”  Victor’s retort was all brat, but he moved quickly enough to stand at attention in front of Yuuri, collar and leash chiming delicately together with each step. 

Yuuri reached for the looped end of the lead.  It fit his hand like it was made for him, and he lost no time in pulling the red leather taut.  Victor gasped, his head bowing slightly under the pressure.  Yuuri smiled up at him, sweetly.  “Like _moan_ ,” he breathed, before leaning forward to swallow down his husband’s heat. 

Victor, as always, met him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> moy serebryanyy = "my silver". 
> 
> According to my Russian consultant, there is no standard or "cutesy" way to turn this phrase into a pet name like zolotse ("gold" or "treasure"). As a result, there is a very odd, very _possessive_ connotation, which she likened to "my precious". Which, for a pet name between a dom and his sub (particularly _this_ dom and _this_ sub), struck me as basically perfect.
> 
> If I am wrong, the error is entirely due to my own lack of understanding.
> 
> If you want your very own $600 Coach dog collar, try here: https://www.ebay.com/i/232477943170?chn=ps&var=531777969180 I changed the bones to hearts in the name of artistic license.


End file.
